U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,294 to Horsch et al. provides a knee support arranged inside a body of a motor vehicle, and exhibits a transverse frame member which (i) extends at right angles to the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle, (ii) is held at rigid, lateral body structures, and (iii) is provided with at least one deformation element. This deformation element comprises several hollow brackets defined by bracket walls, and is covered by a support wall facing an occupants' knees. The deformation element exhibits a first hollow bracket segment, which runs along the support wall, and a second additional hollow bracket segment, which is arranged at an angle to the first hollow bracket segment. The second hollow bracket segment is attached to the transverse frame member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,324 to Shimoyamada et al. provides a knee bolster for absorbing the impact to knees of a vehicle occupant, and controlling the posture of the occupant by receiving the knee load. The knee bolster includes a pair of left and right panels disposed to oppose the knees, upper and lower stays provided to each of the panels, and a connecting member for connecting the resulting pair of deltoid bodies. Each upper stay has its rear portion fixed to the upper area of the corresponding panel. Each lower stay has its lower portion fixed to the lower area of the corresponding panel, and its upper portion fixed to the front end of the corresponding upper stay. The bodies are disposed side by side and spaced apart when connected to the connecting member. Preferably, the upper and lower stays are arced, and the curvature radius of the lower stays is less than that of the upper stays.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0113781 to Dancasius et al. provides a motor vehicle knee support element for absorbing energy in a knee region. The knee support element includes a first deformation element for absorbing energy upon impact of the knees in a first impact zone, and a second deformation element for absorbing energy upon impact of the knees in a second impact zone. The first deformation element is linked to the second deformation element in order to deform the second deformation element, and thereby limit the resistance of the second deformation element against deformation upon impact on the first impact zone.